A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels
A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels are former tag team partners in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. History Their first interactions came throughout their feuds for the TNA X Division Championship. They feuded for most of 2005 over the title, with Styles as face and Daniels as heel. Some of the most notable matches between the two include the series of three way matches they had with Samoa Joe. However, that changed after Samoa Joe critically injured Daniels at Genesis 2005, leaving Daniels with a major concussion. After his return from the injury, Daniels seemed to turn face, and came to the assistance of A.J. at Turning Point, after A.J. lost the X Title to Joe, when Joe tried to injure A.J. the same way he injured Daniels. On the New Year's Eve episode of TNA iMPACT!, Daniels again saved A.J. when a singles match with James Storm of America's Most Wanted went awry. This led to a match for the NWA World Tag Team Championship with AMW later that night on a midnight special, which AMW won after considerable interference. From that point on, Daniels and Styles continued their feud with Samoa Joe. Their newfound friendship, however, was threatened at Final Resolution 2006 when Styles threw in the towel on Daniels' behalf, ending their X Division Title bout when Joe refused to let go of a Kokina Clutch and Daniels refused to tap out. After two three-ways between them, including an Ultimate X match at Destination X 2006 where Daniels won the title after Joe couldn't climb the X structure, Styles and Daniels solidified their friendship. After Daniels lost the title back to Samoa Joe in April 2006, though, the two began teaming up more, partially as part of a larger grouping of faces who were opposing Planet Jarrett. As part of this large feuds, the two began to specifically team up often in a series of title matches against America's Most Wanted, then the NWA World Tag Team Champions. Part of this feud between the teams featured the idea that Styles and Daniels kept getting screwed by the interference from Gail Kim. They finally won a title match, and the titles, when they brought Sirelda to keep Gail Kim from interfering in the match. In July 2006, amidst (kayfabe) criticism of the two as a team (likely due to the fact that the team is a very new one and are tag champs already), Styles and Daniels produced a series of envelopes containing contracts with every tag team in TNA to prove that they are fighting champions. Konnan interrupted them from the Spanish announce table and accused them of not having the Latin American Exchange within their contracts, and called them racist. Styles quickly pulled out LAX's envelope and the team came down to the Spanish announce table to have Konnan sign it. They were ambushed by Homicide and Hernandez and beaten down, with Daniels being busted open. Konnan then signed the contract using Daniels blood, sealing the team's title defense against LAX at Hard Justice 2006. At the event, Styles and Daniels successfully defended the titles. On the August 24th, 2006 edition of TNA iMPACT!, Styles and Daniels defended their tag titles against Hernandez and Homicide in a rematch of Hard Justice 2006 in a Border Brawl match. They subsequently lost them after interference from Konnan. The next week on the August 31, 2006 edition of iMPACT, They (Styles and Daniels) have used their rematch clause for No Surrender 2006 in the first-ever tag team Ultimate X match against LAX, a match which they won and became two-time NWA World Tag Team Champions. At Bound for Glory 2006, Styles and Daniels lost their titles to LAX in a Six Sides of Steel match. At Genesis 2006 they had their final falling out after Daniels got involved in Styles match against Christian Cage. The team had what was billed as their last match against The Naturals on the November 23 show, winning. Although AJ and Daniels have both turned heel and teamed up twice, there is no mention of the team being reformed. Finishing and signature moves *''Best Moonsault Ever'' (Daniels) followed directly by a Frog splash (Styles) or vice versa *Simultaneous spinning leg sweep to the back of the opponent's legs (Styles), and jumping lariat (Daniels) combination *Simultaneous back suplex (Daniels), flying clothesline (Styles) combination *Standing vertical suplex (Daniels), and crossbody block (Styles) combination Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times together) :*TNA Tag Team Of The Year (2006) :*TNA Match Of The Year (2006) - with Latin American Exchange (Homicide and Hernandez) ::Ultimate X at No Surrender 2006 for the NWA World Tag Team Championship *'''Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI Tag Team of the Year (2006) External links * Profile A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels Category:2006 debuts Category:2006 disbandments